


INCOMPLETE/ABANDONED Destiel and Sam coming out

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, No Wincest, This is incomplete and I will not any more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: not done at all
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 4





	INCOMPLETE/ABANDONED Destiel and Sam coming out

**Author's Note:**

> not done at all

Cas starts before dean can say anything "Drinking at the bar alone, not the best-"

"Go away Cas" says Dean

"Sam's missing you, it been weeks alone in the bunker"

"Still not coming home"

"Dean please we can do whatever you want, we can hunt or just watch movies the ones with cowboys I know how much you love them"

"I said go the FUCK AWAY CAS," dean says just as he throws his hand across the bar knocking the beer bottle over "sorry it's just after the hunt and I could've saved all those people I'm not worthy of anything, the plan is simple find a hunt save the people bang the chick and head off to the next town!"

"Well maybe that's the problem Dean, you don't need some chick you need me" Cas says slinging his arm around Dean.

"Get off me Cas I don't want to be with you I am not gay" says Dean.

"I don't even have a gender Dean, I'm an angel, I mean we could just try and see where this goes, we don't even have to do it if you don't want to" says Cas.

Dean doesn't know what takes over him he looks first looks at Cas's hair that beautiful brunette hair, a dark rich whiskey shade much like the one he has in his hand, the bight blue eyes clear as day, the sea to the sky blue. Those eyes the first thing Dean noticed about his angel friend. Then Cas's lips his pretty lips the pink shade of a gentle flower. All three colors a beautiful swirl. Not enough for a rainbow but a sunset like the one Dean and Cas saw years ago at a beach hunt.

Dean slowly pulls himself to Cas and puts his own lips against Cas's. Cas can still taste the liquor on Dean's lips. Cas didn't expect this but he's obviously not complaining. Dean puts his hands on the side of Ca's head, feeling each and every strand of Cas's hair. After what seems like an eternity of joy. Dean pulls away before saying "want to go to the local motel we can take it farther."

Dean wakes up feeling the cheap motel sheets against his naked body while feeling the heat of another man against his back. Dean smiles thinking about last night, he knows Cas can't sleep so he must've just lied there all night. he reaches his hand back letting Cas know he's awake. Dean gets dressed slowly making sure Cas has a view of his body.

Dean fist puts on underwear first then a grey AC/DC shirt then a dark crimson and black flannel, and his favorite pair of jeans, a little skinny so he doesn't pefer them but wants to show off to Cas. Cas just wears his normal trench coat with a purple tie.

Dean rides the impala home and since it's 2 am when he arives Dean sits down at the map table and Sam walks in at 8 am happy that Dean is back

Dean takes a deep breath "Cas and I are together"

Sam says "oh you and Cas? aww I just want you to be happy? I'm proud of you and you don't have to answer but are you gay?

Dean says "I'm not, I mean I'm not sure I like Cas, I like our relationship but I just don't know"

"it's okay Dean finding you're sexuality takes a long time, I would know" realizing what he just said Sam explains "I'm pansexual, I like women but I also like men and all other genders" says Sam

"I'm not, I'm not…" says Dean.

"it's okay Dean, I thought I started questioning in middle school and didn't know until college, I had a bit of a crush on Cas when we first men also it's okay if you don't like labels but personally I always thought you were a bit gay I mean the siren" Sam says

Just the Cas walks in


End file.
